ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When All Seems Lost
When All Seems Lost is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Professor Paradox is standing in a distorted dimension. (Professor Paradox): EON! We cannot continue to fight like this. (Eon): Then how about we let Tennyson fight, eh? (Professor Paradox): No, Ben must never fight his counterpart, from the Six-hundredth Sixty-Six Dimension. (Eon): Oh, is that right? (Professor Paradox): Disregard what I just said. (Eon): Too late. Eon creates a ripple through time. (Eon): It, is done. Time Walker, you have failed. (Professor Paradox): Now that Ben is there, he will have to realize what a cruel world that is... Ben wakes up, chained to a wall. (Ben): What the? A shadow emerges and stares at him. (Brooke): I have to say, bro. You were pretty convincing for a minute. But still, I can never trust you. Not after what you did to this city, this country, this universe! (Ben): Okay, first. I think you're beautiful. Second, I saved the universe, heello? I'm- (Brooke): Benjamin Kurt Tennyson, The Ruthless Youngster, etc. It's old, Benjy. (Ben): Hey, only Kevin gets to call me that! Brooke glares at him. (Brooke): This is obviously getting us nowhere. Now talk! (Ben): Not until you let me go, and explain what this is all about. (Brooke): And risk letting you escape? Not in a million years. (Ben): Look, uh..what's your name? (Brooke): Brooke Amber Tennyson, you dummy. I'm your sister. (Ben): Brooke. I know I look like the Ben you know, but the thing is, I'm a different ''Ben, from a parallel dimension of sorts. I think. Is it Taco Tuesday? (Brooke): Taco Tuesday? Wha? (Ben): Chili Fry Tuesday? Smoothie Tueday? (Brooke): You ''hate those. (Ben): Exactly why I'm not ''your Ben. (Brooke): Totally, I believe you. ''She activates a device that's hanging on the wall next to Ben. (Ben): What are you doing? (Brooke): Shackles, deactivate. The restraints around Ben slide into the wall again, making him fall to the floor. (Brooke): Sorry about that, bro. I..guess you're my brother, in a way. (Ben): Where's the me in this dimension? (Brooke): He's a vigilante. He attacks the innocent, what you'd call a big bad. (Ben): No..not me. Why? (Brooke): It all started back when we were 10 years old. During a summer road trip. 7 1/2 years earlier... (Ben): Brooke, you sure you don't wanna come? (Brooke): Ben, I have school work, leave me alone. (Ben): Jeesh, you're worse than Gwen. (Max): Ready, kiddo? (Gwen): Grandpa, this trip is gonna be so lame with Captain Doofus. (Ben): Dweeb alert, dweeb alert! (Gwen): Cut it out! (Max): Stop it, both of you! Now Gwen, apologize. (Gwen, muttering): I'm sorry, Ben. (Max): Good. Well, let's get going! (Present Brooke): All went well, until.. (Gwen): Aunt Sandra! (Sandra): Gwen, well isn't this an odd time to be calling? (Gwen): Aunt Sandra, Grandpa.. (Sandra): That's..that's awful Gwen! How's Ben? Oh no. Really? Poor guy. (Brooke): What is it, mom? (Sandra, looking away from the phone): Just a minute, Brooke. The call ends suddenly, and Sandra starts crying. (Present Brooke): That killed Ben, well, his old self, I mean. When he got back, I knew he wasn't ever going to be the same, fun-loving Ben I once knew. (Brooke): Ben! Are you okay? (Ben): Leave me alone! Ben pushes her aside, as the flashback ends. (Brooke): And things were never the same. (Ben): I'm so sorry.. (Brooke): We should get going. Brooke walks out of the room. (Ben): Nice chat.. Ben follows Brooke, and is surprised by his surroundings. (Ben): This looks..just like my house. (Brooke): It is. She closes the door behind them. (Ben): Wait, were we just in your bedroom? (Brooke): No.. (Ben): Ha! We were! We were totally just in your room! (Brooke, embarrassed): No, we were not. My room is at the end of the hall. (Ben): Oh. Sorry.. Brooke walks into her room and slams the door. (Ben, to himself): Great, now my only possible friend in this dimension is mad at me. Azmuth appears behind him. (Azmuth): Ahem.. Ben turns around. (Ben): Azmuth! I can exp- (Azmuth): Quiet child, you're hurting my ears. I know you aren't the Ben of this dimension. (Ben): How? (Azmuth): Paradox, obviously. (Ben): How could he have contacted you so quic- Never mind. Brooke walks out of her room. (Brooke): Thanks for coming, Azmuth. (Azmuth): Believe me, I was just craving to come. I assume that it has to do with this Ben arriving, and your Omnitrix? (Brooke): The Violetrix. (Azmuth): Sounds too much like Violent. How about the Rosetrix? (Brooke): Fine. The Rosetrix. It's been experiencing glitches lately. (Azmuth): Such as? (Brooke): Like the fact that the Voice Command feature isn't working. (Azmuth): That's because it's not synced to your voice. Let me change that. Azmuth presses a button on the side of the Rosetrix. (Azmuth): Access Voice Command. Reset voice. Set voice to that of Brooke Tennyson. (Rosetrix, in Brooke's voice): Voice set. (Azmuth, sighing): Anything else? (Brooke): Maaaybe Master Con- (Azmuth): No Master Control for you! Not until you turn 18, why is that so hard for Omnitrix wielders to understand? (Ben): Because we're arrogant. (Azmuth): I have seen that over the years, yes. Your grandfather was arrogant, but the best Plumber in not just the Milky Way Galaxy, but 3, arguably 5 galaxies! And apparently dimensions, too. (Ben, muttering): Just like how you're- (Azmuth): The smartest being in 3, arguably 5, galaxies, possibly dimensions? Then yes, I do believe you are correct. (Ben): Do you always have to brag about that? (Azmuth): I do not "brag", I simply state a well-known and highly accepted fact. (Ben): Yeah right. The front door flies off its hinges, and towards the sky. (Brooke): Welp, that can't be goo- A desk comes flying at her, and knocks her into a wall. (Ben): What the? (Ben 666): Hello, me. Ben 666 walks down the path towards Ben. (Ben): Why are you doing this? (Ben 666): Because I'm bad. And I like feeling bad. It makes me happy. Ben 666 punches Ben in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. (Ben): You know..as soon as my Omnitrix starts working..I'm gonna wipe the floor with yo- Ben 666 transforms into Lockenkey and imprisons Ben in a cage. (Lockenkey): I'm surprised you haven't discovered this form yet. But, that's to be expected, considering the fact that you're so weak. (Ben, panting): Oh yeah? Well let's see about that after you get a taste of..Humungousaur! Ben ignores the selected alien, and slams the Omnitrix. (Snare-oh): Uh..what was this guy's name again? (Lockenkey): Snare-oh, you idiot. (Snare-oh): He's useless! (Lockenkey): Ya don't say. Lockenkey decreases the size of Ben's cage. (Snare-oh): This can't be good. Lockenkey laughs, but stops as he sees Brooke get up from the floor. (Brooke): Ben! Stop this! (Lockenkey): You can't tell me what to do, Brooke. Lockenkey reverts to Articguana and freezes her. (Snare-oh): Dude. That's just cold. (Azmuth): That pun wasn't even close to being funny. (Articguana): I think I'll just take my leave. Articguana disappears. (Snare-oh, timing out): Any ideas, Azmuth? (Azmuth): Oh for Pete's sake, transform into Lodestar and break out of the cage! (Ben): Oh. Duh. Ben transforms into Lodestar and breaks out of the cage. (Lodestar): Where did I go? (Azmuth): Your alternate self disappeared, obviously. (Lodestar, hitting the Omnitrix): I mean, do you have any idea where he went? (Azmuth): I'm afraid not. (Heatblast): The smartest being in a bazillion galleries? Wow. Heatblast walks over to Brooke and thaws her out. (Brooke): THE ANSWER IS C, BE- ..Wha? (Heatblast): He froze you. Heatblast times out, as Brooke shivers. (Brooke): T-t-t-thanks.. (Ben): We need to move. Find me, the norm. (Brooke): Well aren't you the strategic one. (Ben): I get that a lot. (Professor Paradox, appearing behind him): No you don't. You only hear that on a week-to-week basis, Benjamin. (Ben, turning around): Professor Paradox! Boy, am I glad to see you. Can you send me home? (Professor Paradox, sighing): I'm afraid not. My time here is already limited as it is. Paradox flickers. (Ben): Paradox?! (Professor Paradox): Ben, the true evil here is yourself! Defeat your evil self, and I might be able to somehow send you home. (Brooke): What about me? Paradox smiles at her. (Professor Paradox): Perhaps, dear child. Paradox continues to flicker, and eventually disappears. (Ben): Paradox! Brooke, where does the me of this place usually hang out? (Brooke): He doesn't. He just beats up gang after gang, he shows no mercy. (Ben): Then I guess we just have to set a trap. (Azmuth): A trap? (Ben): Yeah. Gather around. The three huddle up, as Ben spills out his plan. (Ben 666): I TOLD YOU, I AM DONE PLAYING AROUND. NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY, BEFORE I HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM YOU MYSELF. Ben takes off his hood. (Ben): Dude..quit shouting. Ben 666 transforms into Rath and grabs Ben's shirt. (Rath): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, REALLY ANNOYING VERSION OF ME, RATH, IS GONNA TEAR YOU APART LIKE TISSUE PAPER ON CHRISTMAS, BECAUSE I'M RATH! (Ben): Ya don't say, huh? Ben kicks Rath. (Ben, via Holo Link): Activate plan 6610. (Brooke): On it. Brooke jumps down from the building and activates an energy cell. (Rath): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, ANNOYING SISTER OF MINE, RATH, IS GONNA KILL YOU WHEN RATH GETS OUT OF THIS. (Brooke): I doubt it. (Ben): Nice work, Brooke. Let's bring him to Galvan Prime, an- (Brooke): What about the Plumbers? (Ben): They exist here?! (Blukic 666, arriving in a transporter): Yes. (Driba 666): Really? (Blukic 666): Just shut up. The two bring Rath into the transporter, but he breaks out, and transforms into Spidermonkey. (Spidermonkey): So long..suckers. Spidermonkey grabs a gun from Driba, and activates it, opening a portal to Dimension 23. (Spidermonkey): Ha ha! Spidermonkey jumps into the portal, and it closes immediately after. (Ben): DRIBA! Really man? You're worst than my version. Professor Paradox appears and puts his hand on Ben's shoulder. (Professor Paradox): It's alright, Ben. You did your best. (Ben): No, he got away. I failed. (Brooke): Ben.. (Professor Paradox): It's time to go, I'm afraid. (Ben): Not without Brooke. She deserves to see a better Earth, enjoy a better life. (Brooke): That's..so thoughtful. (Professor Paradox): Very well then. Paradox smiles, as the three are brought back to Ben's dimension. (Ben): Brooke, welcome to my Bellwood. (Brooke, smiling): Let's go have a look. Race ya home! Brooke runs off. (Ben): Wait, you don't even know where you're going! Ben chases after her. THE END..? Characters *Ben Tennyson *Brooke Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 666) (first appearance; flashback only) *Sandra Tennyson (Dimension 666) (first appearance; flashback only) *Max Tennyson (Dimension 666) (first appearance; flashback only) *Azmuth (Dimension 666) (first appearance) *Professor Paradox *Plumbers (Dimension 666) (first appearances) **Blukic (Dimension 666) (first appearance) **Driba (Dimension 666) (first appearance) Villains *Eon (first reappearance; technically a villain this time) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 666) (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *''Snare-oh'' (first reappearance; desired alien was Humungousaur) *''Lodestar'' *''Heatblast'' By Ben 666 *''Lockenkey'' (first appearance) *''Articguana'' *''Rath'' (first reappearance) *''Spidermonkey'' (first reappearance) Quotes Major Events *Professor Paradox and Eon are seen fighting in the same distorted dimension from Ben Again, showing signs of the Time War still going on. *Eon makes his first reappearance. *Ben travels to the 666th Dimension for the first time. *Brooke, Ben 666, Azmuth 666, Gwen 666, Max 666, Sandra 666, Blukic 666, and Driba 666 all make their first appearances. *It is revealed that Max 666 was killed during the summer road trip by one of Vilgax's drones, presumably during the time And Then There Were 10 took place. *Lockenkey makes his first appearance, however, it was by Ben 666. *Spidermonkey and Rath make their first reappearance, however, they were by Ben 666. *Snare-oh makes his first reappearance by Ben. Trivia *When Brooke asks Azmuth 666 for Master Control, and he denies saying "No Master Control for you! Not until you turn 18, why is that so hard for Omnitrix wielders to understand?", it's a reference to The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, when Azmuth tells Ben that he may receive the Omnitrix's Master Control for his 18th birthday. *Though it's a completely different dimension than the main timeline, Blukic 666 and Driba 666 still have the same kinds of arguments as their counterparts. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Lego Master